


I'll Hold You Tonight

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky could run, or he could face the consequences. Shuri votes run.





	I'll Hold You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

Shuri lays across Bucky's chest, her head tucked beneath his chin. He likes the way she feels on him, the pressure of her body against his own. The heat of her skin directly against his. She's the perfect weight to hold him down. She keeps him from floating away.

"You could run," she says softly. Her index finger tracing along the line of his arm. The flesh one. The one she made for him is wrapped around her waist, hand resting on her hip. "I could go with you."

"We could," he replies. He's thought about it a hundred times. "But I can't keep running."

Shuri turns slightly, propping herself up on an elbow so she can look him in the face. "Steve does it. Why can't you?"

"Steve makes his own choices," Bucky replies. "He does what's best for him, and I'm doing what's best for me. I can't keep pretending it doesn't matter. I did terrible things. I need to own up to it, be clear of it."

"And what if they throw you in prison, take away the beautiful arm I made for you and I never see you again? What then?"

Bucky swallows. "What if that's what I deserve? Maybe it's more than I deserve."

"Bullshit," Shuri's eyes are alight with fury. "I know you feel guilty, but you're not. I know you're not. I saw the tangled mess that was inside your head and I untied every knot, one by one."

"And I love you for that," he says gently.

She drops suddenly, her shoulder thumping against his chest. Her arms snake around him and she clings to him. "Don't say that to me when you're leaving. This is selfishness, you know. You can clear your conscience, but taking yourself away from me, it's cruel."

It would be if he had a choice. A better choice than running. He knows she knows that, too. It's hard to be rational when your chest feels like it's about to burst.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, and Bucky feels hot tears dripping occasionally on his skin. He strokes his metal fingers down the length of her back. Once or twice, she shudders against him.

"We never played out the possibility that this could go all right," Bucky says. "That they'll agree with you. I could come home. We could go anywhere without looking over our shoulders."

"You would be a white man in America. That's in your favor." Her voice is quiet, but he feels the warmth of her humor. And the sadness of the truth. He had a million advantages. White, male, a veteran. The name recognition. He was vouched for by the king of Wakanda, whatever that was worth.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not," Shuri assures him. "You're a gift."

He smiles and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "So are you."

She's quiet for a moment, then says, "When you say _home_, you mean Wakanda, right? You mean here?"

Bucky squeezes her. He could hold her forever. "I mean you. Wherever you are, that's my home."


End file.
